1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to food processing. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus having an rotating blade which can be slidably positioned along the shaft, and wherein the shaft is hollow so that fluids and other materials may be added during processing.
2. The Background Art
In order to efficiently chop vegetables and other materials, food processors were developed. A typical food processing system comprises a motor-driven apparatus which has a shaft projecting outward from the motor along the axis of rotation. An enclosure is often provided, within which food to be processed may be placed.
Various devices for performing food processing functions may be coupled to the shaft. One common device is a blade assembly which has blades projecting outward from the axis of rotation. When the motor rotates the shaft, the blades rotate, causing the food provided within the enclosure to be chopped.
Although food processors are suitable for their intended purpose, smaller materials processed by prior art systems tend to get clumped together due to a lack of air flow within the processing apparatus.
A second drawback to prior art systems is that they fail to provide for adding additional materials to the system during the processing period.